


Share my forever

by MyFandomCausesHanaji



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Fluff, I tried to make it as less cringy as possible ok, M/M, Naruto is a troll, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Some mentions of underage, Sort Of, Time Travel, Trolling, adult mind in a child's body, it's not really funny but I've no idea how else to call it, this fic is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji
Summary: “I bet I can make you fall in love with me in two years"/Translated intoEspañolandРусский(links inside)





	Share my forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Раздели мою вечность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314856) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * Translation into Español available: [Comparte mi eternidad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386301) by [Saubree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saubree/pseuds/Saubree)



> That's what I am doing instead of finishing "Lest we forget" (I'll get there, I promise, don't worry). Yeah, you guessed it right - I'm watching Shippuuden and losing my shit over KakaNaru fics xD
> 
> I took the part from all those time-travel fix-it fics I haven't seen being addressed before (probably because it has a potential to make you cringe yourself into oblivion) and wrote this.  
> Take it with a grain of salt please xD
> 
> Also this is my first not RoyEd fic and I am happy to be writing smth slightly different for a change (that strangely popular horrible Otayuri smut doesn't count).
> 
> Betaed by Himeneka as usual. Please accept my eternal gratitude ~~please don't leave me~~ ^_^

 

It took Kakashi a few months to fully convince his own brain that the blond boy with the face a copy of his sensei’s was in fact a 20-year-old man who just happened to be stuck in this body due to a time travel jutsu gone slightly wrong, and treat him that way. 

It took him about an hour after Naruto telling him what had happened in his past and might happen in their future now if they didn’t change some particular things, to accept that as a real possibility. Death and Kakashi had been walking side by side from his very birth after all.

It was a couple of weeks ago that he noticed that Naruto had started throwing glances his way with an expression in his blue eyes Kakashi failed to recognise. 

They were sitting in the shadow of a tree on the Training Ground 6, Kakashi engrossed with his Icha Icha book, or at least pretending to be, while Naruto was finishing his lunch. A quiet rustle of chopsticks dropped on the ground, and Kakashi slightly shifted to have a better view on the blond, without visibly switching his attention from the book. After a couple of minutes of silence interrupted only by the paper rustles of turned pages, Naruto let out a hardly visible sigh and there it was - Kakashi could almost feel his gaze. 

The Copy-nin glanced above his book at Naruto, who was now musingly looking at the older man with slightly unfocused eyes.

“Is there a problem, Naruto?” he asked absentmindedly, watching the sharpness slowly returning in the blue eyes.

“Mm?” Naruto tilted his brow in question and blinked a couple of times in what seemed to be confusion.

"You are giving me strange looks recently,” Kakashi looked down at the book and turned a page. “Do you know anything else about my future you haven't told me yet?"

“Well, you see, it’s just sometimes I kinda forget that this body is just eleven years old,” Naruto raised his hands and stretched like a cat, squinting his eyes a bit at the bright summer sun. Kakashi glanced at him and turned his attention back to the book in his hand, waiting for the blond to elaborate this statement, but nothing followed.

“I see that it might be confusing, but I don’t believe it answers my question, Naruto,” the Copy-nin said lazily, turning the page with his thumb.

The boy hosting a 20-year-old mind leaned back on his elbows and Kakashi felt his heavy look on the side of his head. “It’s just my body doesn’t react as it’s supposed to sometimes. Feels weird,” he said and fell silent again.

Kakashi suppressed a frustrated sigh, closed the book and put it down on the ground beside him. “And what does it have to do with me?” he asked, turning around to look at his future student.

There was a thoughtful expression on Naruto’s face, as if he was trying to decide something. He tilted his head and smirked, a mischievous look in his eyes with the barely noticeable but ever present undertone of sadness which never really faded away from the blue eyes of the time-traveler.

“Promise me not to run to the woods screaming, if I tell you,” he said, the grin growing wider, but Kakashi could swear he saw a flicker of worry ran across Naruto’s features.

“Maa, it’ll hardly be worse than what you’ve already told me,” Kakashi answered, giving Naruto his eye-smile. “Besides, I believe running to the woods screaming more suits you, than me” he scratched his chin through the fabric of his mask and added, seeing the amused tilt of the blond brow. “Well, maybe not anymore.”

Naruto searched his face for something, or rather the little part that was visible, sighed and rose up from where he was half lying on his elbows. He folded his legs under him and looked at Kakashi with some joyful anticipation, which the man would even call childish if he didn’t know better.

“We used to be a thing. In my past. You and I,” he said, and Kakashi blinked. “A thing, you know,” Naruto waved his hand and he was now looking at the older man with an interesting mix of amusement and irritation. “Like ‘banging each other’s minds out’ thing,” he explained and Kakashi felt his mind go blank. Not receiving the reaction he apparently expected, Naruto reached out to take Icha Icha from where it was lying beside Kakashi’s hip and tapped the finger of his other hand on the cover. “Like here, kissing, sex and stuff.”

_ And stuff? _

“Oi, are you still with me, Kakashi?” a small hand appeared before Kakashi’s eye and waved, drawing his attention back from the pit of the thoughts he-would-never-want-to-entertain-if-he-had-any-say-in-this.

_ What stuff? _

“Oh,” Kakashi managed, staring blankly at the 11-year-old kid -  _ his sensei’s kid _ ! - and forcing his mind back to the barely achieved state where he knew he was actually speaking with a man almost twice the age his eyes saw.

Satisfied with getting some sort of reaction out of the Copy-nin, Naruto relaxed and his wide smile made its way back to his face.

“So you understand now, how confusing this is? It’s like, I look at you, and see my hot boyfriend, but except for that I  _ know  _ that you are hot, I don’t have any bodily reactions to this, you know.”

_ Boyfriend… _

“And it’s so strange! And I know you look at me and see a little kid, so don’t worry, I don’t expect anything from you. That would be fucking weird, right?” Naruto’s smile grew wider and he laughed. “We’ll wait till I’m thirteen or something, I remember my hormones kicked in at that age,” he added looking up for a moment and scratching the back of his head.

_ Boyfriends. He and Naruto. What… _

Kakashi let out a strangled sound but didn’t trust his voice to speak now. Besides, he wasn’t even sure what to say. Boyfriends. He and his sensei's son. Who now was technically in the body of an 11-year-old kid. That went beyond anything Kakashi was able to process. At least he would need some time to let this sink in.

Apparently noticing his sensei’s distress, Naruto leaned closer and gave Kakashi a wary look.

“Or we can wait till I’m fourteen,” he said carefully, studying Kakashi’s face. “Fifteen?” he added then with some doubt in his voice.

“...” Kakashi’s brain was close to short-circuiting.

“Ok, ok, will sixteen be alright for you then?” Naruto asked with irritation audible in his voice.

“Hm.” Kakashi wouldn’t be able to talk like a normal human today, would he?

“Oi, what is wrong with sixteen?!” Naruto raised his voice, mistaking the reason for Kakashi’s distress being with his age rather than the very fact, that in the future apparently he would be “banging the brains out” of his sensei’s son, who he actually was supposed to take care of in the first place, as the kid had no family left. Body and mind age aside, that was just plain unexpected and Kakashi had serious trouble wrapping his mind around the idea. “I will be legal at sixteen, damn you, Kashi! I am not letting you make me wait till I’m eighteen again!”

_ Again... _

“I made you wait?” Kakashi heard himself asking and mentally slapped himself on the face. This was not a conversation he wanted to hold now. Or ever.

Naruto scratched his head and laughed. “Well, it’s not like you  _ made _ me wait, it just happened I didn’t know you loved me back till I was eighteen”, he said and smiled softly, his blue eyes flickering with what seemed to be nostalgia and something else, that Kakashi had noticed before more than once but only now began to realise what emotion was hiding there.

_ Oh. _

“Oh,” he said and suddenly felt the tension leave his body. He let himself relax a bit and felt his lips tilting in a smile. “I see.”

Naruto brought his legs from under him and hugged his knees, putting his chin on them, his eyes never leaving Kakashi’s one.

“A lot to take in, huh? You are not freaking out?”

“I was,” Kakashi answered honestly.

“Yeah, there was a moment I thought you’d have a stroke,” Naruto laughed and his hand was suddenly in front of Kakashi’s face and his little finger pocked softly between his brows, before retreating back. “You’ll have wrinkles if you frown so hard, Kashi,” he said lightly, and Kakashi realised he would probably have to get used to this short version of his name now. “And you realise that I actually know how your face looks like, do you?” he added with amusement in his eyes.

No, he actually didn’t. Somehow that was the last thing on his mind now.

“Of course,” Kakashi answered instead, giving the blond his eye-smile and wondering if Naruto was expecting him now to have his mask down when he was around him. He definitely was not going to do that.

Lost in thoughts he missed how mischievousness flickered in the blue eyes.

“And the rest of you too,” Naruto said grinning from ear to ear. “And your ass,” he was laughing now. “And your d —”

A gloved hand on his mouth prevented him from elaborating even further which parts of Kakashi’s body Naruto had been familiar with, but it did nothing to the slightly strangled chuckling, shaking the boy’s body. His eyes were laughing above Kakashi’s hand but he didn’t do anything to set himself free.

“This is the conversation I don’t want to have with you for at least another five years,” Kakashi said as calm as he could manage in the circumstances, still shocked out of his mind, but he couldn’t ignore the warm tingling in his chest at the thought that perhaps in a few years he would have someone who he would love, and who would love him back. And he actually  _ was  _ now already, he just needed to wait until his own feelings bloomed, and he knew this boy -  _ this young man, _ he corrected himself - would wait for him.

He let his hand fall and straightened up, turning his back to the grinning blond.

“Let’s make it four,” he heard a happy voice behind him.

“Five,” Kakashi started slowly walking.

“Three!” Naruto stayed sitten on the ground, but compensated the distance growing between them by raising the volume of his voice.

“Five,” Kakashi answered, making himself sound indifferent, and wondered if Naruto could tell he actually was not.

He was almost on the edge of the Training Ground, when he heard Naruto saying quietly as if talking to himself now, and if not for the change of the wind, Kakashi would probably have missed this, “I bet I can make you fall in love with me in two.”

Kakashi smiled, raised his hand in a silent goodbye, and stepped on the trail leading to the village without looking back.

_ I bet you can. _

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, drop me a line in the comments to let me know what you think, it will make my day! ^_^
> 
> [ **Tumblr** ](https://myfandomcauseshanaji.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ **Twitter** ](https://twitter.com/Kamui_Ril)
> 
> [ **Youtube** ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrci-WeCVz11-U5NLuBQWqQ?)
> 
> [ **Twitch** ](https://www.twitch.tv/kamuiril)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my [**other KakaNaru fic**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12166602). 
> 
>  
> 
>  **UPD**. You asked for another time-travel fic? Here ya go: [**There, Naruto, we fixed it**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343002)


End file.
